<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supergirl: Next Generation by Fictionstv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035800">Supergirl: Next Generation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv'>Fictionstv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventuresverse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Star Trek References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Mon both get transported a thousand years into the future where they unify the broken Earth, establish a new religion, create a super-hero organization, have two hybrid kids, and go on adventures in the cosmos to spread truth, justice, and the American way to the galaxy. Based on Star Trek: Next Generation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventuresverse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. None-the-less, She Persisted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Supergirl being in orbit close to the sun for thirty years has made her a million times more powerful than Superman. The Daxamites have been replaced by the Jin-Saiyan race aka Insane. Brainiac 5 is entirely machine occasionally utilizing organic tissue for his own purposes. Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 are exaggerated caricatures of themselves. This series will go into detail as to what all three did during the seven-year time period in the 31st century. For more information, check out Adventures of Supergirl.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SG 2x22-May 2017</strong>
</p><p>Kara came forward walking casually towards Rhea as she sat on her throne wearing ceremonial Insane armor. "Do I have your word that after I disposed of you, your planet's forces will surrender?" Rhea asked.</p><p>"What's the fun in that? Afraid of a few thousand nukes?" Kara mocked.</p><p>"I prefer to have a planet not completely irradiated. It hurts the real estate value," Rhea said.</p><p>"Well, you see that's the problem. If I actually lose to you, the president is going nuke the whole world to keep you from having it," Kara said.</p><p>"You're bluffing," Rhea said doubtfully.</p><p>"Am I?" Kara asked her.</p><p>"So be it. At least I'll have your skull as a trophy. I already have my son back. That's worth more than any planet," Rhea said.</p><p>"Well, at least we agree on that," Kara smiled.</p><p>"It sickens me that my son would even consider mating with a Kryptonian. You never earned your power. What did you do to acquire it? Sleep?" Rhea asked disgustedly.</p><p>"I lost time I will never get back. I didn't see my cousin get to grow up," Kara said seriously.</p><p>"You have no idea what I've had to sacrifice. I trained my body and spirit in the fifth dimension where one year is only a day in our dimension. I spent twenty years perfecting my power while only being gone for twenty days but when I came back my planet, my race, and my son were gone," she said angrily.</p><p>"Shame it all has to end here," Kara shook her head.</p><p>"I will show you true power," Rhea said confidently.</p><p>Kara punched Rhea hard destroying her armor and sending her into the wall of her own ship. Rhea broke through the wall and stood up straight. "I hope that wasn't your most powerful attack," she mocked.</p><p>"Oh, I'm not even warmed up," Kara smirked.</p><p>"Good," Rhea spat and then powered up. Her muscles bulked up slightly, golden flames erupted around her, her dark-brown eyes became blue, and her black hair became a bright gold. Her power level dramatically spiked as the whole ship shook.</p><p>"I have become the legend," she said as her golden hair spiked up.</p><p>"You had my curiosity. Now, you have my attention," Kara said thrilled to actually have a decent challenger.</p><p>Rhea sped towards Kara and then two clashed at the fist creating a shock wave that rattled the hull of the ship. The two clashed repeatedly inside the large empty throne room. Kara played defense as Rhea aggressively attacked with rapid punches. Kara finally loaded up a devastating punch to Rhea's arm.</p><p>Rhea clutched her bleeding arm and quickly chewed on a bean to repair the injury. Within seconds, her right arm was repaired. "Even now, you can still keep up," Rhea realized.</p><p>"Yeah," Kara said grinning.</p><p>"I shall ascend to the next level then," Rhea glared at her as she tensed up. Static electricity charged all around her. The room became electrified by her aura alone.</p><p>"Doesn't look much different to me," Kara scoffed.</p><p>Rhea increased her speed to the point that her movements caused the metallic floor to became red-hot liquid. She ripped through her own ship killing dozens of her minions and destroying entire decks as she went after Kara. Finally, the two blasted through the roof of the ship.</p><p>"Of all the beings I have fought, no one has survived this long," Rhea said.</p><p>"I think that says more about you than the universe," Kara mocked.</p><p>Rhea put her hands together and blasted Kara with an energy beam that disintegrated several control towers on top of the ship and scorched the roof's surface. Kara emerged from the flames unaffected. Rhea sneaked up behind Kara and hit her hard to the back of the head.</p><p>"Wow, I actually felt that," Kara said amazed.</p><p>"You were a worthy opponent but the outcome of this battle is clear," Rhea said confidently as static electricity continued to dance around her body.</p><p>"We are a warrior race conquering countless worlds, growing stronger with each battle, and never satisfied until the enemy is silenced," Rhea continued.</p><p>"You finished? Because I'm getting bored. You're boring me," Kara rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Not even close. Witness the pinnacle of Insane power!" she screamed as she ascended to another level.</p><p>Kara waited patiently as her hair slowly but surely grew all the way to her lower back. Her eyebrows disappeared as her face warped. She was barely recognizable from her original form. Her energy increased dramatically as golden flames expanded around her.</p><p>"Okay...I might need to take this seriously," Kara said as she actually felt Rhea's power.</p><p>Rhea charged Kara and punched her so hard the upper levels of her ship shattered and turned to red-hot liquid. Rhea kept it up hitting Kara a few dozen times to the face and body. Her punches created a lightning storm that knocked out power to the entire city. Rhea pummeled Kara faster than the human eye could see and then kneed Kara to the gut so hard it rocketed Kara through the atmosphere, into outer space, and then to the moon. Kara hit the moon creating a large crater.</p><p>Kara got up and looked around seeing the moon lander and the American flag. "Well, I guess we did go, after all," she thought to herself.</p><p>Looking at Earth, she could still see Rhea's energy from space. Curious, Kara picked up a moon rock and let it fall slowly down to the surface. Finished with her amusement, she closed her eyes in concentration and began to glow.</p><hr/><p>Down on the ship, Rhea continued to keep her double ascended form. "It took my most powerful form, but I did it," she said pleased.</p><p>Kara then reentered the atmosphere and used all her power to slow down. She landed on the ship creating a small crater in the metal. The ship began to tilt upon impact. "Impossible!" Rhea spat.</p><p>"Wow, I made it back to the same spot. How's that for navigation," Kara said pleased with herself. Her body glowed a bright yellow making it difficult to see her actual body. "This is what I call Supergirl Prime."</p><p>"I cannot be defeated. I am a goddess!" Rhea screamed and hit Kara a few dozen times within a few seconds. Each time she did, her fists became burned and bruised from the impacts.</p><p>Kara finally punched Rhea hard to the gut sending her to the other side of the ship. Rhea coughed up blood dumbfounded by Kara's power. Kara sped to Rhea's position and punched her several times within a second breaking all of her ribs, her sternum, and her clavicles. Rhea's internal organs were scrambled from the hits.</p><p>Rhea backed away and took out a healing bean as blood covered half her face. "Yeah, go ahead," Kara smirked.</p><p>Rhea didn't hesitate to eat the bean and heal herself. "You impress me, Scary Teri. No one has lasted this long when I am in this form. I've never actually had to fight with it," Kara said.</p><p>Rhea shot up into the sky. "Fuck you, Kara Zor-El, and fuck this planet," she screamed as she powered up her most powerful attack.</p><p>Kara waited patiently as she screamed in rage increasing the power of her bomb. "If you really want to test your strength, stay right where you are!" Rhea shouted at her.</p><p>Kara stopped herself from intervening. "Alright, then."</p><p>Rhea's scream could be heard for miles, the city shook, the wind picked up, and the waves crashed against the shore. The other Insane ships backed away as they were being rattled by Rhea's power. "Oh, Mon, if only you could see this now," Kara said as Rhea's aura became as bright as the sun.</p><p><em>"Kamishini no Yari,"</em> Rhea said as she completed the attack. (God-Killing Spear)</p><p>"Oh, wow, it even has a cool name," Kara smiled amused.</p><p>Rhea then fired the beam straight at Kara towards the Earth. Kara didn't take the beam too seriously until it was right on her. "Oh shit!" she realized as the beam hit her.</p><p>Kara put up her right hand to block the beam as it hit. The metal underneath her feet became red-hot liquid and then vaporized. Kara's right shoulder, arm, and hand struggled to contain the beam. If she didn't stop it, it would fire straight to the planet's core. Kara then pushed forward sending the beam right back at Rhea.</p><p>Rhea was engulfed in light and disappeared. The beam continued into outer space where it eventually dissipated. Kara flexed her fingers painfully and then saw something still in the air. Half of Rhea's body landed back down on the ship.</p><p>"Did I lose?" she wondered as she was completely blind and blackened from the burns. "This battle was hard-fought."</p><p>"Yeah," Kara said returning to her normal form.</p><p>"You lie. You had strength to spare," Rhea realized. "I never stood a chance. It wasn't even a battle."</p><p>Kara said nothing to that. "Take care of my boy," Rhea said softly and then turned to ash that dissolved in the wind.</p><p>"I will...Scary Teri...I will," Kara promised.</p><hr/><p>Kara then looked up at the Insane ships still firing on the city. US fighter jets fired missiles at the ships but none of them were getting through their energy shields. Kara swelled up with pride as the US fighters fought the Insane ships in the air. Kara then noticed a bomber in the distance was carrying a nuke.</p><p>Kara ignited herself back to Prime and went for one of the ships. She got past the energy shield with ease. The hull became red-hot liquid before she even entered the ship. Kara then let loose creating a brilliant explosion that completely destroyed the ship from inside. Kara then shot out of the red-hot liquid goo that was once a ship and went after the others.</p><p>The Insane ships retreated to space as they were being destroyed one-by-one with intense heat beams. Kara took to space and fired on the Insane ships with heat vision blasting them apart. The last remaining ship attempted to go into hyperspace to escape her. Kara fired on the ship blasting a hole in it. The ship malfunctioned as it went into hyperspace creating an unstable wormhole in the solar system before disappearing.</p><p>Oblivious to the danger, Kara flew back to Earth.</p><hr/><p>Mon suddenly appeared on the roof of the gutted Insane battleship. He saw the dust that remained of his mother. "My family, my race, my people are gone. I am no prince," he said bitterly as he knelt in the ruins.</p><p>Back at the DEO, everyone celebrated humanity's victory over the Insane. Kara stared off into space ignoring them all. Superman awkwardly walked up to her on the balcony. "I have to get back."</p><p>"I know," Kara allowed.</p><p>"You okay?" he asked sympathetically.</p><p>"Of course. I kicked ass," Kara said glumly.</p><p>"I think that's an understatement," Superman smiled. "I mean, I couldn't have done it."</p><p>"I know," Kara said.</p><p>"I'm humbled by you. You are so much stronger than me. Stronger than I will ever be," Superman complimented.</p><p>"I know," Kara agreed condescendingly. "So...who can humble me? Is this it? Is this the end?" Kara wondered.</p><p>"We must always be ready for the unknown," Superman smiled and then flew off.</p><p>"Alright, enough of this shit. We have an unstable black hole near Earth. I don't know how it got there but it could consume the planet," Hank said gravely.</p><p>"Quite the party-pooper," Kara chided.</p><p>"You see that?" Hank asked referring to a large glow in the night sky.</p><p>"Yeah," Kara said.</p><p>"Fix that shit," Hank ordered.</p><p>"Hank, you're an asshole, but I still love you," Kara said giving him a sincere handshake. She then turned to the crowd.</p><p>"Look, if I ever offended you, it was never personal. It's just how I cope, you know, with dealing with all you fools," Kara said to them.</p><p>"Oh my God," Alex said realizing something was wrong. She rushed through the crowd and stopped Kara before she was to fly off.</p><p>"What's with that face? I'll be back before you know it," Kara told her.</p><p>"If this is the end, I want to know," Alex said with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Kara gave her a heartfelt hug. "Remember what the good book says: For a day is but a thousand years and a thousand years is but a day."</p><p>"Yeah, it was dad's excuse for why the apocalypse hadn't happened yet," Alex said wiping away a tear.</p><p>"Everyone has their apocalypse eventually," Kara told her. "Goodbye."</p><p>"No, Kara!" Alex shouted after her.</p><p>Kara then shot off into space leaving Earth behind. Going Prime, Kara accelerated towards the wormhole that was expanding with each moment. Using her vision, she spotted the source of the wormhole, a struggling Insane ship.</p><p>Kara cautiously entered the wormhole to get closer to the Insane ship. Mon then suddenly appeared in the Kryptonian pod. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked him.</p><p>Mon pointed to the ship and then disappeared inside it. Mon quickly found himself in a severely damaged ship with sparking control consoles and cables sparking everywhere. The crew was all dead. Seeing no other option, Mon blasted the ship apart.</p><p>"The wormhole has reached critical mass. It will swallow up Earth," Mon told her as he formed an energy bubble around them.</p><p>"No shit, I'm a scientist, remember?" Kara replied back.</p><p>"Got a plan?" Mon asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I eat the singularity," Kara said.</p><p>"Wait...what?" Mon wondered.</p><p>Kara went to a kneeling position as she reached her most ultimate form. Her body glowed white-hot as it absorbed as much of the wormhole energy as it could. She then surfed on the wormhole getting closer to a baseball-sized singularity. She battled to get closer to the thing receiving intense radiation and tidal forces. Putting her hands around the singularity, Kara's Kryptonian cells tried to absorb its Hawking radiation.</p><p>All the while, the singularity was headed straight to Earth. Kara worked to evaporate the black hole before it could hit the planet. Mon took Kara's back and the two of them worked together to try to push back on the singularity with no success.</p><p>"Well...fuck it," Kara said taking the singularity in her hand and swallowing it.</p><p>The singularity attempted to grab onto Kara's cells but could not. Instead, Kara's cells glowed as they absorbed the Hawking radiation. "It's too much," Kara cried out in pain as her body twisted from it.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Mon asked.</p><p>"Take me to where it all began. Take me to Krypton," Kara gasped.</p><p>Mon put two fingers to his forehead and instantly transported them to the remains of Krypton, a common asteroid field. Mon's air bubble began to fluctuate as he started to suffocate. "You have to get away from me, Mon. I'm going to burst," Kara said as her body turned white-hot.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere. I have nothing to go back to," Mon told her.</p><p>"I killed your family, your race, and all your hopes and dreams. Why the fuck are you still with me?" Kara asked him.</p><p>"Vengeance," Mon said seriously.</p><p>"I've never met someone more fucked up than you," Kara said to him.</p><p>"Well, that makes two of us," Mon replied. He then grabbed her shoulders. "Let me carry your burden," he said to her.</p><p>Mon felt an intense surge of energy. His body glowed yellow and instantly his hair became bright gold. "You're doing it, Mon," Kara said to him.</p><p>"I can't take anymore," Mon said as he was almost out of air.</p><p>"I love you, Mon," Kara said she became as bright as a star.</p><p>"I know," Mon replied back. He struggled to put two fingers to his forehead as his body weakened.</p><p>The two of them became engulfed in light in an explosion that dwarfed Krypton's red giant star. The light collapsed into a black hole so nothing remained.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>May 3017</strong>
</p><p>Mon raised two fingers to his forehead as the evaporating black hole in Kara's gut created light as blinding as a star. The two of them then instantly appeared on Earth where Metropolis should have been. Instead, it was a wasteland with no vegetation and poisoned skies. In the distance was a high-tech city with a high wall.</p><p>"What is this?" Mon wondered as he didn't recognize the surroundings.</p><p>"I think I'm going to be sick," Kara said throwing up.</p><p>"That's gross," Mon remarked.</p><p>"You try eating a black hole," Kara said as she continued to throw up.</p><p>Mon tensed up his fists as he powered up to Super Insane. "I have become the legend. I have unlimited power now."</p><p>"Yeah, about that, you're going to need several more ascensions to get even close to me," Kara said to him.</p><p>"Say what?" Mon wondered as he went back to his normal self.</p><p>Kara looked around and noticed the moon was cracked open with a debris field orbiting around it. "I didn't hit it that hard, did I?" she considered.</p><p>"There's something off about this," Mon said using his detective skills.</p><p>Kara looked around not recognizing the landscape. In the distance, a city was suffering from explosions. Fighter aircraft that resembled X-wing fighters were shooting lasers at each other. "Let's take a look," Kara said.</p><p>The two of them flew over to the city and found different factions shooting at each other with laser guns. They all had orange skin, were bald, appeared to be the same gender, and could only be identified by their clothing. Kara was shot in the crossfire, but it merely bounced off her.</p><p>Scores of humanoids were being killed in front of them, buildings were being wrecked, and vehicles were on fire. A combatant was suddenly shot in the gut in front of Kara. "Oh my...science," he said before he died.</p><p>"Well, that's odd," Kara noted.</p><p>"In the name of science, kill them," a faction leader said as 'it' led 'its' troops.</p><p>"Should I kill them?" Mon asked.</p><p>"Which ones?" Kara asked him.</p><p>A crying child was walking into the street as lasers were being shot around it. "Holy shit!" Kara said grabbing the child.</p><p>The parent of the child came over to grab it. "Thank science," it said gratefully.</p><p>"Really?" Kara wondered.</p><p>The parent and child were suddenly blasted to bits by a plasma cannon. Kara turned to the shooter and blasted his cannon and vehicle to scrap with her heat vision. Kara walked over to the dying gunner. "Damn you, damn you, science," he said as it died.</p><p>"Seen enough?" Mon asked her.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go somewhere more familiar," Kara said leading Mon to the Fortress of Solitude.</p><hr/><p>Kara and Mon arrived at the Fortress and found someone staring at the computer screen. "It's been many centuries since someone has visited me here," he said in a robotic monotone voice.</p><p>"Yeah, no kidding. Look at this mess," Kara said as everything was in ruins.</p><p>"Who are you?" Mon demanded of him.</p><p>The figure turned around revealing himself to be a blue-skinned humanoid with three glowing orbs on his forehead and white hair on his scalp. "I am Brainiac five-point-o. I am the guardian of this ancient fortress," he said.</p><p>"Damn, I'm not that old," Kara said insulted.</p><p>"What year is it?" Mon asked.</p><p>"An odd inquiry. It is 3017," he said.</p><p>"Holy shit," Kara stared at him.</p><p>"Yikes, everyone you knew and loved is dead," Mon said obviously.</p><p>"I'm going to go over here and freak out," Kara said walking off.</p><p>Mon eyed Kara as she left and turned to Brainiac 5. "What's going on here? We just enjoyed a battle in Metropolis."</p><p>"It is in their nature to destroy themselves. For centuries, I have done all I could to mold them by altering their evolutionary path. I have eliminated their racial differences by giving them all the same pigment, constructed for them both male and female genitalia, and made them all pan-sexual. Yet, despite my best efforts, they continue to fight each other," Brainiac 5 said.</p><p>"Without condoning...or condemning, I understand," Mon said sympathetically.</p><p>"Okay, I'm back," Kara said reentering the conversation. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red-shot. "Do you have files from the past? I want to know about Alex Danvers."</p><p>"Of course," Brainiac 5 said bringing her file up. "Alex Danvers was Director of the DEO 2018-2028, then appointed CIA Director 2028-2032, National Security Adviser 2032-2040, and became a professor at Yale in alien-human relations from 2040-2055. She died on July 4th, 2076," Brainiac 5 showed her Wikipedia article with multiple pictures of her aging throughout the years.</p><p>"Did she ever marry or have children?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No," Brainiac 5 replied flatly</p><p>"Damn," Kara said heart-broken. "At least she lived a long successful life."</p><p>"Relative to other humans during this time period, I would agree with that assessment," Brainiac 5 said.</p><p>"This is like the movie Aliens where Ripley finds out her daughter is dead but lived a long life," Kara said and then began sobbing uncontrollably on Mon's shoulder.</p><p>"It's going to be alright. Maybe we can clone Alex," Mon suggested.</p><p>"It wouldn't be her, though. This is all your mother's fault. I hate you, Mon," Kara cried.</p><p>"I know you do," Mon said awkwardly patting her on the back like a baby. "We just have to make the best of a bad situation."</p><p>"What is the fate of the one called Darkseid?" Mon said eagerly.</p><p>"Darkseid was defeated and destroyed by Superman and a man identified as Chuck Norris," Brainiac 5 said looking up the article.</p><p>"No," Mon said letting go of Kara and falling to his knees in instant depression.</p><p>"I thought you would be happy to know this information," Brainiac 5 said confused.</p><p>"Looks like your little world has been destroyed too. Not so funny now, is it?" Kara told him.</p><p>"Give me a sword, so I can end my existence," Mon said sorrowfully.</p><p>"This sword is the sharpest of its kind," Brainiac 5 said helpfully bringing it over.</p><p>"Barney, do you have a penis?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No, I never needed it," Brainiac 5 replied.</p><p>"Okay, Mon, you can't kill yourself. I forbid it," Kara said to him. She then turned to Brainiac 5. "I want to know everything that has happened on this planet."</p><hr/><p>"And in 2445, there was a cataclysmic asteroid impact that nearly wiped out all life on the planet. The survivors rebuilt society as a one-world government," Brainiac 5 continued.</p><p>"Oh my God, I am so bored," Kara said staring up at the ceiling. Mon was already asleep.</p><p>"Interesting that you should mention a deity. That no longer exists in human society," Brainiac 5 said. "The new world government of 2450 collected all available information on every subject except for religion. All electronic archives of religious texts were permanently destroyed. Every book or parchment was also destroyed. This was all part of an effort to form a perfect secular atheist society," Brainiac 5 said.</p><p>"Well, did it work?" Kara asked curiously.</p><p>"No, there was a nuclear war shortly thereafter unrelated to the subject," Brainiac 5 said.</p><p>"Well, I practically memorized the Bible. It was something Jeremiah forced me to do as soon as I arrived," Kara said.</p><p>Brainiac 5 stared at Kara suddenly becoming interested. "You memorized the entire sacred text?"</p><p>"Well, the King James version anyway," Kara said nonchalantly.</p><p>"If you could recite it for me in its entirety, I could input it into the archives," Brainiac 5 said hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah, let's Book of Eli the shit out of this," Kara agreed.</p><p>"I do not understand the reference," Brainiac 5 said confused.</p><p>Once they were done, Kara drank a tall glass of ice water. "I made sure I memorized Revelation perfectly because there's a disclaimer at the end that says that anyone who takes away or adds to this book is royally fucked."</p><p>"That implies you didn't memorize the other books perfectly," Brainiac 5 said concerned.</p><p>"Meh, more-or-less," Kara shrugged.</p><p>"Did you memorized any other sacred texts?" Brainiac 5 asked.</p><p>"Is that a trick question?" Kara grinned.</p><p>"I see that you are a partisan," Brainiac 5 realized.</p><p>"Well, no shit, Sherlock," Kara said.</p><hr/><p>Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 ventured to Future Metropolis and landed in a public square. Security personnel rushed in to confront them. "Mon, deal with this bullshit," Kara ordered.</p><p>Mon blasted the security personal vaporizing them on the spot. "Alright, people, listen up. The fighting has to end and the best way to do that is to give you all some religion," Kara said holding a datapad.</p><p>The crowd murmured wondering what this was about. "This is the King James Bible, alright," Kara began.</p><p>"Is King James a god?" a person asked.</p><p>"No, don't interrupt," Kara said annoyed. "Now, where was I? Right, so there's one God but divided into three persons. You get it?" Kara asked them.</p><p>"No," they all said.</p><p>"Damn, okay, well, just read the book and you'll get it," Kara promised them.</p><p>One of them came up behind Kara but in front of the crowd. "We shall spread this book far and wide to all corners of the Earth," Zap said.</p><p>"Good deal. I love the enthusiasm," Kara applauded.</p><p>"We must have only one translation so no one can mistranslate the Word of God," Zap said.</p><p>"Sure," Kara agreed.</p><p>"And we must build grand structures to worship in and to honor this God. This will provide jobs for construction workers, engineers, architects, artisans, and so forth," he continued.</p><p>"Nice," Kara smiled.</p><p>"And there shall be a clergy that will teach the Word of God to the masses, and they shall remain celibate so their heirs do not hope to confiscate church property that belongs to God," Zap said.</p><p>"That's a little harsh but alright," Kara allowed.</p><p>"And there shall be a hierarchy with a central authority figure that will have the final say on all dogmas and doctrines and shall teach us right and wrong in all areas of our life. And he shall have a direct connection between God and mankind," Zap said.</p><p>"Makes sense," Kara nodded.</p><p>"And this central authority figure will appoint the leaders of all the nations as if God had appointed them. And every leader of the world shall obey him," Zap continued.</p><p>"Alright...," Kara said, uncertain about this.</p><p>"And he shall have the power to initiate glorious crusades to crush the unbelievers!" Zap said enthusiastically.</p><p>"What's happening here?" Kara wondered to Mon.</p><p>"And I shall be that LEADER!" Zap said to the applause of the crowd.</p><p>"Yeah, no," Kara said and motioned to Mon.</p><p>Mon pointed his index finger at Zap's back, firing into his heart dropping him. "Okay, we're going to do everything except that last part, alright," Kara said.</p><p>"Who shall be our leader then?" the crowd asked.</p><p>"Err...Barney will be your leader," Kara nominated.</p><p>Brainiac 5 took Kara aside. "I don't actually believe in this. I am not saying its not true. I just don't have any factual evidence to back up these claims."</p><p>"That's why you're perfect for this position. A passionate zealot is going to read what he wants from this book. You're going to interpret it as it should be, and you're going to appoint the best leaders based on your cold unfeeling logic," Kara said.</p><p>"Very well," Brainiac 5 accepted.</p><p>"All hail Barney, God's Vicar on Earth!" the crowd chanted.</p><p>"We're going to need funds to rebuild this city and God's house...," Brainiac said without charisma.</p><p>"Anyone who pitches in, will get to heaven faster when they die," Mon grinned.</p><p>The crowd immediately took out their credit cards. "Mon, what the fuck?" Kara hissed at him.</p><p>"Just go with it," Mon told her.</p><hr/><p>Kara's version of Christianity spread throughout the world and under Brainiac's religious and secular leadership the world healed from centuries of war.</p><p>Just outside the Hall of Justice was a statue of Alex Danvers. "I declared an edict that there shall not be statues of any kind as they could be used for idol worship," Brainiac 5 said of the statue.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't give a fuck," Kara replied.</p><p>"Looks like that doctrine will have to change," Brainiac 5 typed the change on his datapad.</p><p>The three of them assembled in a large open space with a round table and sat down. "So, we need a name for our super-hero club."</p><p>"Legion," Mon suggested.</p><p>"We're not really a legion though. It's just the three of us," Kara rejected.</p><p>"The Super Friends," Brainiac 5 suggested.</p><p>"Ha! GAAAAAY!" Kara laughed.</p><p>"That is pretty gay," Mon agreed.</p><p>"Even more gay than the statue outside, am I right?" Kara said and gave Mon a high-five.</p><p>"We could use previous super-hero organizations from the past," Brainiac 5 offered.</p><p>"Like what?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The Justice League, for example," Brainiac 5 brought up.</p><p>"Fuck, no," Kara rejected immediately.</p><p>"Did I offend?" Brainiac 5 asked confused.</p><p>"She wasn't invited into their league and, in retaliation, she beat the shit out of them," Mon told him. "I propose we call ourselves the Vindicators."</p><p>There was a long pause. "What are we vindicating, exactly?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Our own existence for starters. Do you have any idea how much tax money we're getting?" Mon said dryly.</p><p>"We're vindicating...hope...in superheroes again," Kara said warming up to it. "What do you think, Barney?"</p><p>"I have no preference for any name," he replied.</p><p>"Vindicators it is," Kara said.</p><hr/><p>A few weeks later, all the seats were filled with new super-heroes. "Let's have the new guys introduce themselves," Kara said.</p><p>"I'm Lightning Lad. I learned I had superpowers when I jerked off too hard and shocked myself," he said.</p><p>"Way too much information. Next," Kara said.</p><p>"My name is Phantom Girl. I can phase through anything except the floor for some reason," she said while standing.</p><p>"So, you can't hold anything or even sit down?" Kara wondered.</p><p>"Nope, I'm basically a ghost which really sucks because no one can touch me. I can't even kiss a guy. It's so depressing," she said sadly.</p><p>"The name's Bouncing Boy. I basically turn into a ball and bounce," the next one said.</p><p>"Where the fuck did you find these people?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.</p><p>"I'm Triplicate Girl. I can divide myself into three identical selves all with the same abilities and memories," she said proudly.</p><p>"It says here that you were a prostitute," Kara said reading from a pad.</p><p>"I give excellent foursomes," she said licking her lip.</p><p>"She's in," Mon said instantly earning a dirty look from Kara.</p><p>"The name's Timber Wolf. I can sniff out anything. I'm an excellent tracker," he said.</p><p>"Good...good," Kara said pleased.</p><p>"I'm Chameleon Boy. I can shape-shift into anything living or non-living," he said.</p><p>"I remember a guy that had the same exact power. What was his name?" Kara tried to remember. Mon simply shrugged.</p><p>"There was one last applicant you didn't invite," Brainiac reminded her.</p><p>"You mean Saturn Girl? No, fuck her," Kara said instantly. "Alright, you all may not be anywhere as close to me in power, but your powers do seem entertaining and that's good enough for me. We are the Vindicators and our job is to vindicate our own existence. So, go out there and be a hero," Kara ordered.</p><p>As the Vindicators increased in size, Brainiac 5 began reorganizing the structure. "This is what inspiring looks like," Kara said of the organizational tree.</p><p>"As you can see, I have created ranks based off, as you put it, how much ass they kick. There are S, A, B, and C-level heroes. Naturally, the founding members of the Vindicators are in the S-rank," Brainiac 5 said.</p><p>"Is that your way of saying you want to keep your rank without hurting anyone?" Kara asked unimpressed.</p><p>"I believe in the philosophy of 'make love, not war'," Brainiac 5 said.</p><p>"Oh really? I prefer to do both," Kara smirked.</p><hr/><p>Kara and Mon wrestled with each other in bed. "It's your fault I'm in the future and my sister's long dead," Kara said as she tore Mon's clothes off.</p><p>"It's your fault my mother's dead, you bitch," Mon shot back as he ripped her bra off.</p><p>"Oh yeah, get angry. I destroyed your whole race. What are you going to do about it?" Kara said as she clawed at him.</p><p>"I'm going to punish you," Mon said forcing Kara onto her back.</p><p>"Oh yeah, punish me, Mon," Kara requested.</p><p>Mon created energy rings around Kara's wrists and ankles pinning her to the bed and then a ring around her neck. "Tighter," Kara shouted at him. The ring around her neck proceeded to get tighter.</p><p>"I was a prince of a warrior race, but you, a low-level Kryptonian clown, defeated me in battle. You can't imagine my shame and my humiliation," Mon said angrily.</p><p>"Oh, yes, get it all out," Kara said to him.</p><p>"You don't know what humiliation is," Mon said as he pounded into her. "But I will teach you its bitter taste, the same way you have cut down my pride!" he shouted as he went Super Insane.</p><p>"Oh, God!" Kara cried out in ecstasy.</p><p>She then easily pulled on the energy rings shattering them.</p><p>"Kara, I've been thinking. If we're truly stuck in this time period, we need to start a new life for ourselves," Mon said.</p><p>"I suppose," Kara allowed.</p><p>"I want an heir," Mon said finally.</p><p>"To your non-existent throne," Kara mocked.</p><p>"I have no purpose now that Darkseid is gone. Everything I sacrificed was for that singular purpose," Mon said depressed.</p><p>"Look, if you want to bang some hermaphrodite chick to get yourself a bastard, go ahead," Kara allowed.</p><p>"No, I want an heir with you. Now that my race has been dwindled down to a handful, it's quality over quantity. I want to create a new race of Super Insane. A race that has both Insane and Kryptonian powers. Can you imagine such a creature able to become stronger after every injury and healing from that injury by the power of the sun?" Mon asked.</p><p>"You're talking about something that could potentially kill us and doom the world," Kara said uncertainly.</p><p>"What? You scared?" Mon dared.</p><p>"Oh, it's on," Kara said taking the dare.</p><hr/><p>Kara unearthed a Kryptonian ship that Superman had crashed into buildings with and which Lex had created Doomsday with. "This ship has so many weird memories," Kara said as she toured around it.</p><p>The three came upon a broken incubation chamber. Brainiac 5 examined the broken pods. "I believe I can fix all of these pods," he said.</p><p>"Let's make it happen," Kara smiled.</p><p>The three worked to clean up the mess and then fixed the glass on the pods. Water was poured back into the tank and all the pods became suspended from the ceiling. Kara placed herself on a bed as Brainiac 5 expertly placed a Kryptonite scalpel to her hip.</p><p>"Is it going to hurt?" Kara asked fearfully.</p><p>"Yes," Brainiac 5 replied.</p><p>He cut into her ovary and then suctioned eggs out through a tube. Kara tensed up as she used her power reserves to heal the wound. Brainiac then placed one individual egg inside the fluid of the pod. "The sex of the child will be dictated by the sperm we collect from Mon."</p><p>"I'm aware," Kara said not appreciating Brainiac's 5 condescension.</p><p>"Well, that was fun," Mon said giving Brainiac a test tube.</p><p>"Lucky bastard. I had to be cut open," Kara glared at him.</p><p>"Shall we proceed," Brainiac 5 asked permission.</p><p>"Sure, let's go," Kara said enthusiastically.</p><p>"I have the technology and skill to plant a fertilized egg into your womb for natural pregnancy," Brainiac 5 offered.</p><p>"That's a good one," Kara chuckled. "Oh, you were serious? Let me laugh harder," Kara laughed at him.</p><p>"Kara couldn't handle it anyway," Mon seconded.</p><p>"You trying to dare me into doing a natural pregnancy? You can go fuck yourself," Kara said to him.</p><p>"Too late, already did," Mon grinned.</p><p>"Perhaps the parents should insert the tube together," Brainiac 5 suggested giving them the tube.</p><p>"It better not be retarded," Kara glared at him.</p><p>"It better not be a girl," Mon glared back.</p><p>The two inserted the tube together into the pod. The computer then analyzed the moment of conception. "Congratulations, it's a female," Brainiac 5 announced.</p><p>"Nice," Kara said pleased.</p><p>"Damn...it," Mon said frustrated. "We're doing it again until you get it right."</p><p>"It's your sperm that determines it," Kara said obviously.</p><p>"Your egg determines which sperm gets in," Mon shot back.</p><p>"You are positively Medieval," Kara insulted.</p><p>"I can try to screen out XX chromosome carrying sperm," Brainiac 5 offered.</p><p>"No, if my heir wishes to be a man, he will have to work for it," Mon declared.</p><p>"Very well," Brainiac 5 said giving them another tube.</p><p>The two of them inserted the tube into the pod. "It's a male," Brainiac 5 reported.</p><p>"What are we going to name them?" Kara wondered.</p><p>"The boy will be named Mon, of course," Mon said obviously.</p><p>"No, that's too confusing. We're ending that bullshit with this generation," Kara refused.</p><p>"Then I propose Kon for the boy and Mara for the girl," Mon said.</p><p>"I like it. Easy to remember," Kara agreed.</p><p>"With accelerated growth, they should be ready in four months," Brainiac 5 told them.</p><hr/><p>Four months later, Brainiac 5 emptied the pods of fluid and opened the pods so he could take the newborns out. Both of them had near-black hair and dark eyes. Kara carried Mara in her arms while Mon put Kon on a shelf. "Neither of them is blond or blue-eyed," Kara noted.</p><p>"Your hair and eye color are recessive," Brainiac 5 explained.</p><p>"When they're older they'll look like you," Mon predicted.</p><p>"My own little Insane monster," Kara said as she stared lovingly at Mara.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Four Years Later</strong>
</p><p>Mon was in Super Insane mode as he trained in a gravity room constructed just for him. Under 300 times Earth's gravity, Mon punched and kicked as fast as he could. A 10-year-old looking Kon was struggling to even walk in the intense gravity.</p><p>"Why don't you be a dear and get your father another beer? This is a man's training level, after all," Mon condescended to him.</p><p>"Well, I'd rather go Super instead," Kon said and then ignited his own Super Insane powers. With the dramatic power level increase, Kon ran around the room like the gravity was nothing.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Mon wondered.</p><p>Kon started skipping around and doing flips in the room. "Son, when did you acquire this power?" Mon asked.</p><p>"You know how you taught me not to stare at the sun too long?" Kon said.</p><p>"Yes, of course," Mon replied.</p><p>"Well, one day I decided to do it anyway and then I became Super," Kon said.</p><p>Mon glared at Kon filled with envy. He had trained for decades and gone through excruciating pain with Kara and Rhea to achieve Super Insane mode. "Tell me, can Mara do it too?"</p><p>"Yep," Kon answered as if it were nothing.</p><p>Mon gave Kon a pissed-off look to which Kon was oblivious to. "Which of you is stronger?" Mon asked.</p><p>"Well, I am by a little plus I can fly," Kon said.</p><p>"A little, huh? We'll have to fix that," Mon said to himself.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kara and Mara were sun-bathing on a giant solar panel the size of a city. The sun-blasted them with solar radiation but neither one of them could tan or get sunburned. Mara was asleep when suddenly her hair ignited becoming a bright gold. She continued to sleep even as she glowed.</p><p>"Really?" Kara smiled as she took off her sunglasses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Farpoint Station Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara's journey to Farpoint Station is interrupted by Mr. Mxyzptlk who has put humanity on trial for its past sins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the seven years Kara and Mon spent in the future, they unified the planet under a libertarian dictatorship whereby any warlord or leader that attempted to institute an authoritarian government was quickly snuffed out. Criminal gangs, drug cartels, human traffickers, and cult leaders were all quickly killed off. Even with absolute power, Kara rarely exercised it, instead, creating a cult of personality around her enhanced by church sanction led by Brainiac 5. The people were then encouraged to support the creation of a large armada of ships designed by Kara and Mon but with specifications made by Brainiac 5. Their flagship was the <em>USS Alex.</em></p><p>The <em>USS Alex</em> was a beast of a ship resembling the shape of a bat. It was 900 meters long and 1400 meters beam. Its speed was capable of ludicrous speed. It was shielded by primary and secondary shields while having a cloaking device that made it positively undetectable. It was armed with 52 pulse cannons, 27 torpedo launchers, and a doomsday weapon that could channel Kara's awesome power to form a giant laser from the tips of the ship's wings. When completely extended, the ship's wings numbered five on each side. Kara took her libertarian authoritarianism to the galaxy destroying dictatorships and criminal trade federations wherever she found them while hypocritically declaring adherence to non-interference. Whenever the <em>USS Alex</em> was seen entire planets would piss themselves in fear.</p><p>On this particular tour, Kara entered the <em>USS Alex</em> through the rear with a shuttlecraft, spooked the engineering team with her presence, and then took the elevator to the bridge. Her uniform was relatively simple, a black suit, cape, and a red Kryptonian hope symbol on the right shoulder. Her collar lacked a rank, Vindicator heroes were separate from the Galactic Federation's chain of command as they could essentially do as they please without restriction.</p><p>Kara entered the well-lit bridge where the walls in the back featured touch-screen computers, a tactical station towards the back, three chairs reserved for the captain, the executive officer, and the ship's counselor, and then two chairs with control consoles in front of the viewing screen reserved for piloting and sensor sweeping.</p><p>Kara eyed Brainiac 5 suspiciously. He was in front eyeing all routine data coming in. He was likewise dressed in black but had a Brainiac symbol on his chest. He was technically third-in-command on the ship although it was obvious he controlled most operations of the ship himself with or without Kara's permission. For the sake of drama, he allowed Kara, Mon, and the rest of the crew free will to make their own mistakes while he observed.</p><p>The ship's counselor was Nura Nal, a Naltorian Dreamer that could occasionally see the future when the plot demanded she do so. Unlike her predecessor, she was completely female, an attractive natural blond. At first, Kara was filled with jealousy when she met her but that had passed. Now, they were the best of friends. Brainiac 5 took a keen interest in her as she had access to knowledge he did not.</p><p>In the back was chief of security, Timber Wolf. He was a humanoid with wolf-like features. His ears, teeth, and his eyes resembled that of a wolf while having an overall human face and build. He was also extremely hairy under his clothes, something that both intrigued and disgusted Kara at the same time. He was aggressive, strong relative to humans, and could track anything.</p><p>Piloting the ship was Lightning Lad which was always a risky proposition as he had a tendency to overreact to things sparking the control console during intense situations. He had red hair with a lightning scar over his right eye. Kara would mock him unceasingly referring to him as Harry Potter.</p><p>"Where the fuck is Mon?" Kara asked annoyed.</p><p>"He will be joining us shortly upon our arrival to Deneb IV," Nura predicted.</p><p>"Well, okay then," Kara said taking her word for it. "Barney, would you agree that following my orders is difficult?"</p><p>"Difficult? That wouldn't be the word I would describe them," Brainiac 5 replied.</p><p>"Oh, really? How would you describe them?" Kara challenged.</p><p>"Implausible, outlandish, absurd, preposterous," Brainiac 5 listed off.</p><p>"Well, this mission isn't so bad, is it?" Kara asked offended.</p><p>"The mystery of Farpoint station seems to be without merit and solely without a point," Brainiac 5 said.</p><p>"The name does sound mysterious," Nura said wide-eyed.</p><p>"The name itself is irrelevant in determining it so," Brainiac 5 said to her.</p><p>"It's hardly simple to demand that we use the base while we snoop around to find out why the lifeform in question built it," Kara said as she sat down in her captain's chair.</p><p>"Actually, it will be super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Brainiac 5 corrected.</p><p>"Fuck you, Barney. We're going and that's final," Kara said irritably.</p><p>"We're going to be like Snoop Dog," Nura smiled adorably.</p><p>Kara gave her an annoyed look as she inappropriately referenced a 21st-century rapper. "I have all of his records on file. Shall I play them?" Brainiac 5 asked Kara.</p><p>"I feel we're getting off-topic," Kara declined.</p><p>"We're going to encounter a powerful mind and become trapped!" Nura said suddenly.</p><p>"Holy shit, red alert!" Kara ordered.</p><p>The ship came across an odd energy net in space right in front of them. "It's registering as a solid," Brainiac 5 reported. "But it could also be a powerful force-field."</p><p>"That seems more likely," Kara assumed.</p><p>"Shields and deflectors are up," Timber Wolf reported.</p><p>"If we hit, we all die horrible deaths," Nura said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Well...shit. Make us stop," Kara ordered Lightning Lad.</p><p>"Alright, we're stopped," Lightning Lad said bored.</p><p>A being of pure light then appeared on the bridge and took the form of a man in a black Renaissance costume. "You've infiltrated the galaxy too far. Go back to your own solar system, immediately," Mr. Mxyzptlk ordered her.</p><p>"One of you. I've encountered you before, and I got him exiled. No one orders me around. I'm kind of a big deal," Kara refused.</p><p>"I present myself to you as a fellow ship captain, so you can actually understand me," he said condescendingly. "Go back to where you came."</p><p>"Well, my planet is an asteroid field so pardon me when I tell you to go fuck yourself," Kara said not intimidated by him.</p><p>"I got this," Lightning Lad said as he was about to blast Mr. Mxyzptlk with electrical energy.</p><p>He was suddenly frozen solid and fell to the floor. "Really?" Kara asked annoyed. "Get a medic up here." Kara then turned to Mr. Myxzptlk. "We both know he wouldn't have been able to hurt you. Fuck, he can't even hurt me."</p><p>"Go back to where you came or you will all die," he ordered her.</p><p>"How about no?" Kara refused.</p><p>"Perhaps, you will be able to understand this," Mr. Mxyzptlk said as he became dressed in a dress American army uniform. "You need to go back to deal with those commies," he said.</p><p>"Already did," Kara said proudly.</p><p>"Humans are a dangerous, child, savage race," Mr. Mxyzptlk accused.</p><p>"Well...no shit," Kara said unimpressed.</p><p>"Humans slaughtered millions wearing this uniform in silly arguments on how to divide your little planet's resources. And before that, you were slaughtering each other on which god to worship. Since then, there have been no indication humans will ever change," he said.</p><p>"Preaching to the choir," Kara agreed.</p><p>"You are hardly any better, Kara Zor-El," he accused.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Kara thought she misheard.</p><p>"Unlike the rest of your race, you are prone to emotional fits, incomprehensible arrogance, a sense of entitlement, and you avoid all responsibility. Face it, Kara, humanity has rubbed off on you," Mr. Mxyzptlk pointed out.</p><p>"To be fair, I was a little fucked-up before I encountered humanity," Kara admitted.</p><p>"Lightning Lad's condition has improved," Timber Wolf interjected.</p><p>"I wish I gave a shit right now," Kara said focused completely on Mr. Mxyzptlk.</p><p>"Permission to clean up the bridge...by kicking his ass," Timber Wolf requested.</p><p>"I prefer not to have any more dead or injured officers on my bridge floor, thank you," Kara denied him.</p><p>"As security chief, I cannot allow...," Timber said argumentatively.</p><p>"Tim, chill the fuck out, okay," Kara told him off.</p><p>"It wasn't enough that you murdered your own people. You went into space and acquired more enemies to murder. The same old story, all over again," Mr. Mxyzptlk said.</p><p>"Yeah, well, everyone being at peace and understanding one another is a boring-as-fuck story, don't you think?" Kara mocked. "Your story has been told so many times before. A self-righteous lifeform not interested in learning but to prosecute. When I was on Earth, I didn't give a fuck about their wars so long as it didn't interfere with my daily life."</p><p>"I understand you, people, too well, and I can tell you I am quite competent to be your prosecutor and judge," Mr. Mxyzptlk said confidently.</p><p>"Go ahead then," Kara said obnoxiously.</p><p>"I will," Mr. Mxyzptlk threatened.</p><p>"Good!" Kara raised her voice.</p><p>"Fine, have it your way," Mr. Mxyzptlk smirked and then suddenly disappeared.</p><p>Kara turned to Nura. "What's next?" she asked her.</p><p>"Not sensing anything, right now," she admitted.</p><p>"Damn...it," Kara said frustrated. "Alright, listen up. I've encountered one of these people before and I only won because I threatened to use their power to destroy the universe. He's as powerful to me as I am powerful to you. So, everyone be on your toes."</p><p>"Heading?" Brainiac 5 asked completely unperturbed by the events he had just witnessed.</p><p>"Get us to that station, maximum warp," Kara ordered. "Who knows? Maybe this asshole has a speed limit."</p><p>"This is an excuse for you to test out our engine capability, isn't it?" Brainiac 5 sensed.</p><p>"You're damn right," Kara smiled.</p><p>"We could return to Earth as he commands," Brainiac 5 suggested.</p><p>"Fuck that," Kara rejected. "Go to ludicrous speed."</p><p>"We've never gone that fast before," Brainiac 5 warned.</p><p>"What's the matter, Barney? You chicken?" Kara antagonized.</p><p>"What?" Brainiac 5 asked incredulously.</p><p>"Everyone buckle up. It's going to get rough just the way I like it," Kara ordered everyone.</p><p>"Velocity, rediculous speed," Timber Wolf reported.</p><p>"The hostile is pursuing us," Brainiac 5 reported.</p><p>"We're now at ludicrous speed," Timber reported.</p><p>"Can you tell me whether we're going to break apart or not?" Kara asked Nura.</p><p>"Nope," she replied.</p><p>"Well...shit," Kara muttered. "Keep accelerating."</p><p>The <em>Alex</em> continued to increase in speed with a ball of death coming after it. "What have I done?" Kara asked herself as she started to feel the intense pressure of the speed they were going. "I feel like my brain is being pushed down into my feet.</p><p>"Whatever this thing is, it's very very advanced or very very different," Nura said.</p><p>"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kara mocked.</p><p>"Hostile is about to overtake us," Brainiac 5 reported.</p><p>"Tell the engine room I need more speed," Kara ordered.</p><p>"The engine department cautions us...," Brainiac 5 replied.</p><p>"I don't give a fuck! Keep going faster!" Kara shouted at him.</p><p>"We can continue to go faster but at extreme risk," Brainiac 5 told her.</p><p>Kara looked at Nura who just shrugged. "Fuck it. Fire everything we got at that thing."</p><p>The <em>Alex</em> fired rear torpedos but appeared to hit nothing. "Turn us around and stop," Kara ordered.</p><p>The ship strained itself as it turned around but continued at the same speed. "We can't stop. It's too dangerous," Brainiac 5 warned. "We have to slow down first."</p><p>"That sounds like bullshit. Just stop this thing. I order you to STOP!" Kara shouted at him.</p><p>The ship abruptly stopped throwing Kara to the floor. "We're stopped," Brainiac 5 informed her. "What shall we do now?"</p><p>"Let's...take a five-minute break," Kara said dazed and confused.</p><p>"The entity will be on us in a few minutes," Brainiac 5 estimated.</p><p>"We should fight," Timber Wolf said aggressively.</p><p>"I like where your head is at, Tim, but we would get our assess kicked," Kara told him.</p><p>"Better to die on our feet than live on our knees," he said fiercely.</p><p>"God damn, I like it," Kara said enthralled. "Deploy the weapon."</p><p>"Weapon deploying," Brainiac 5 reported.</p><p>The ship's wings opened up as the super-weapon powered up. The energy sphere of death went straight for them. "Fire when ready," Kara smirked.</p><p>The five wings on both sides powered up a green beam on the tips and then fired at the sphere. The beam hit the sphere with no effect. "Fire everything!" Kara ordered.</p><p>The <em>Alex</em> fired torpedos and lasers at the sphere with no effect. They were then suddenly surrounded inside an energy field trapping them. "Well...shit," Kara sighed.</p><p>In a flash, the bridge crew disappeared.</p><hr/><p>Kara, Brainiac 5, Timber Wolf, and Nura found themselves in a Renaissance courtroom with onlookers jeering at them. "A very accurate depiction of the judicial system shortly after the nuclear apocalypse in the 25th century," Brainiac 5 informed them all.</p><p>"These courts belong in the past...or the future, just not now," Kara said.</p><p>"Yes, your decision to allow every territory on Earth to have their own judicial system has been very amusing so far," Brainiac 5 critiqued.</p><p>"Was that sass?" Kara asked annoyed.</p><p>Mr. Mxyzptlk then appeared on a throne as a Renaissance-looking judge. "Materializing constructs to fill your imaginary courtroom to give yourself legitimacy? And I thought I was arrogant," Kara mocked.</p><p>"Do not fear, the prisoners will not be harmed...until they are found guilty," Mr. Mxyzptlk said to her.</p><p>"Can you hurry this up? This is boring. You're boring me," Kara mocked.</p><p>"This trial will be absolutely equitable. How plead you?" he asked them.</p><p>"Objection, the United Nations declared in 2036 that no citizen is to be answerable for his or her race or forebears," Brainiac 5 brought up.</p><p>"Really? It took them that damn long?" Kara asked unimpressed.</p><p>"As you well know, the United Nations reversed its decision on that in 2079," Mr. Mxyzptlk smirked.</p><p>"Damn," Kara said dismayed. "Politicians in my day were always trying to get reparations that would be taken from the budget that would be taken from taxpayers."</p><p>"Those reparations would end up being paid for by bond investors and you never paid any taxes in your life," Brainiac 5 reminded her.</p><p>"I have something to say. I grew up in a world where the Matriarchy had these kinds of courts where men's rights were violated and women were given preferential treatment. But then people like these saved me from all that," Nura said passionately.</p><p>The three others gave her an odd look. "Nura, you're a woman, remember?" Kara asked her.</p><p>"Yeah, well, it was still not right," Nura muttered.</p><p>"I suggest you center yourself on this specific trial. It may be your only hope," Mr. Mxyzptlk sneered.</p><p>"Look, if you're going to kill us all, get with it. Go to town!" Kara mocked him.</p><p>"This is a merciful court but legal technicalities will not be permitted. This is a court of fact," Mr. Mxyzptlk said. "You will now answer to the charge of Kryptonians, Humans, Naltorians, and Insane all being a grievously savage race."</p><p>"That sounds a bit vague," Kara argued.</p><p>"So be it. You will read the list of charges," Mr. Mxyzptlk said handing her a tablet.</p><p>Kara glanced at it and inappropriately laughed at some of them. "I see no charges against me."</p><p>"You're out of order, Kara. If you say anything other than guilty, I'll kill your fellow comrades," Mr. Mxyzptlk threatened.</p><p>"No balls," Kara said smugly.</p><p>"Don't test me, little girl," Mr. Mxyzptlk sneered. "There are fates worse than death beyond time and reality."</p><p>"Fuck it. Guilty," Kara said finally.</p><p>The crowd cheered at that. There was a long awkward pause between both sides. "By pleading guilty, you sentence yourself to extinction...for real, this time," Mr. Mxyzptlk pointed out.</p><p>"Do it, already," Kara said dismissively.</p><p>"I am completely serious. It's of no effort to me to blink out a planet or an entire space-faring civilization," he reminded her.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. What are you waiting for? You need a grand invitation? Need permission from some higher authority?" Kara mocked.</p><p>Mr. Mxyzptlk gave her an odd look realizing he was stuck. "This is no joke."</p><p>"That makes two of us. Do it!" Kara antagonized.</p><p>"I have a better idea. I'll test humanity by testing your crew. You will be proof of what humanity has become," Mr. Mxyzptlk proposed.</p><p>"I'll fail the test on purpose just to fuck with you," Kara promised.</p><p>"This Farpoint station will prove to be an excellent test, indeed," Mr. Mxyzptlk said pleased with his ingenuity.</p><p>"I literally don't give a fuck at this point," Kara rolled her eyes.</p><p>"This court is adjourned so the prisoners can be tested," Mr. Mxyzptlk said to them.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever," Kara said not taking him seriously.</p><hr/><p>The bridge crew then suddenly found themselves back on the bridge with an enlisted chief at the helm. "What is the present course?" Brainiac 5 asked him.</p><p>"Direct heading to Farpoint station," the chief said, confused by the question.</p><p>"Confirmed, we are at that heading," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.</p><p>"You know anything about Farpoint station? It sounds like a dull place. I mean, is there gambling, prostitution, street racing, or a bar scene?" the chief asked.</p><p>"Chief, have you been here this entire time?" Kara asked incredulously.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," he replied.</p><p>"The four of us just encountered a fifth-dimensional being that put the human race on trial," Kara informed him.</p><p>"Well, ain't that a bitch? Just because we're enlisted doesn't mean we shouldn't be included, too," the chief said annoyed.</p><p>"Right...," Kara said. "Speaking of which, you can get off my bridge...enlisted."</p><p>The chief rolled his eyes and took off from the bridge. "That was weird as fuck," Kara remarked to the other three.</p><p>Brainiac 5 took Kara aside in her ready room away from the others. "I advise not to antagonize him further. If the human race is made extinct, it will have great ramifications for my research," Brainiac 5 said to her.</p><p>"If he could, he would. He has his own rules he has to follow. He's just bluffing. And even if he's not, I restored Christianity to Earth. I'm a God damn saint. With Alex gone...it's okay to die," Kara said somberly.</p><p>"And what of your children and their future?" Brainiac 5 asked.</p><p>"Look, the only way to deal with a bully is to remain confident and carry on as if he doesn't exist," Kara said.</p><hr/><p>Farpoint station was on a desert mountainous planet with a high-tech city with a very high skyscraper. Outside the Galactic Federation settlement were poorly constructed slums that resembled present-day Afghanistan. Mon visited the old administrator's office in the slums. He wore an all-black suit with the Insane insignia on his right shoulder. The door was made of wood and the walls were made of brick-clay.</p><p>"Prince Mon-El, we still have no word on your vessel," Groppler told him.</p><p>"You called me in for this?" Mon asked peeved.</p><p>"I trust we've made your waiting comfortable?" he asked hopefully.</p><p>"You could do better," Mon said arrogantly.</p><p>Mon then went over to him and offered his left hand to him. "I'm sorry, but in our culture, we always shake hands with the right hand. We consider the left hand unclean because we often use it to wipe our ass," Groppler informed him.</p><p>"I know," Mon smirked.</p><p>"Right," Groppler said awkwardly.</p><p>"I want information. You must have an abundant energy source, a battery, perhaps?" Mon guessed.</p><p>"Geothermal energy is a great blessing of this planet," Groppler dodged.</p><p>"But surely, you store that energy...in a battery?" Mon pressed.</p><p>"I'll have all the details sent to your quarters," Groppler offered.</p><p>"Yeah, you do that," Mon said.</p><p>"Would you care for an Earth delicacy?" Groppler offered a bowl of bananas.</p><p>"Because I'm an ape, right?" Mon rolled his eyes. "How about an apple?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, my prince," Groppler groveled only for a bowl of apples to suddenly materialize.</p><p>"Well, I'll be damned," Mon said as he noticed it.</p><p>"Ah, yes," Groppler agreed.</p><p>Now, normally Mon wouldn't eat possessed apples from some demonic source, but he was really hungry at that moment. He took one and ate the forbidden fruit. "Explain this shit," Mon asked as he ate the apple.</p><p>"It's best to not ask questions. It gives the Galactic Federation plausible deniability," Groppler said.</p><p>"Fair enough," Mon said as he took another bite into his apple and then left.</p><hr/><p>Mon went back to Farpoint station to meet with his teenage children. Mara and Kon both had dark hair and eyes like their father. Kon wore the Insane insignia on his shoulder while Mara wore the Kryptonian one. The settlement was far more luxurious than the outside with clean roads, modern infrastructure, electricity, and indoor plumbing. "Kon, how are you liking the station?" Mon asked.</p><p>"Boring as fuck. When can I start killing bad guys?" Kon asked eagerly.</p><p>"Soon," Mon assured him.</p><p>"And how about you, Mara. You ready to kill?" Mon asked hopefully.</p><p>"Actually, I was about to go shopping with your money," Mara clarified.</p><p>"I've been looking to steal...I mean shop myself," Mon lied. "Surely, there's something useful we can do while we wait."</p><p>"Such as?" Mara wondered.</p><p>"We need to find this place's battery," Mon said deadly serious.</p><p>"Gold would be lovely with this," Mara said to a shop owner as she looked over a dress.</p><p>"I'm fucking serious. This is no joke," Mon told her.</p><p>"My interests and duties are far outside your obsession with batteries," Mara said dismissively.</p><p>"Oh really? What's that all about?" Mon pointed out.</p><p>Mara turned back to the dress and found it with gold design on it. "Isn't that interesting that they have exactly what you wanted?" Mon pointed out.</p><p>"Sounds like replicator technology," Mara said unimpressed. "I'll take it," she said to the shop owner. "Charge it to my account on the <em>USS Alex</em>, Miss Mara-El."</p><p>Kon then eyed the shop owner. "I want a really sharp sword, like the sharpest ever."</p><p>The shop owner merely stared at him.</p><p>Mon continued his walk with Mara. "Where were we?" he asked her.</p><p>"The part where I refuse to take part in your juvenile obsession for planetary batteries," Mara recalled.</p><p>"The shop owner is a fraud. He won't materialize a sword for me," Kon complained.</p><p>"Perhaps, this is more of a spiritual nature," Mara considered.</p><p>"Is that your way of calling me a fuck-up?" Kon accused. "Not all of us can be a total square like you."</p><p>Mara and Kon went off on their own as Bouncing Boy came up to Mon. "Sir, the <em>Alex</em> is arriving but...," he began.</p><p>"Is this an official report?" Mon glared at him.</p><p>"Sorry, Prince Mon. Vindicator S-Class Bouncing Boy reporting the <em>Alex</em> arriving. Supreme Leader Kara Zor-El is requesting that you come to the ship, immediately," Bouncing Boy said, going to attention.</p><p>"BB, you are so fat I can't tell if you're at attention or not. I'm surprised you managed to get through this market place without causing every shopping stand here to fall. You're so heavy, I could hear your footsteps across the station," Mon listed off.</p><p>"Yes, my prince," Bouncing Boy replied.</p><p>"I'm just fucking with you. At ease, BB," Mon allowed.</p><p>"Could you give me a lift to the ship with that technique you have?" Bouncing Boy asked hopefully.</p><p>"I may be strong...but I'm not that strong," Mon lied. He sensed for Kara's enormous energy signature and then put two fingers to his forehead. He suddenly disappeared and then reappeared on the ship.</p><hr/><p>Mon appeared on the ship in front of Timber Wolf. "How you doing?" Mon asked warmly as he gave him a manly hug.</p><p>"The last few hours have been really exciting," he smiled.</p><p>"Like what?" Mon asked slightly concerned.</p><p>"That's for the Supreme Leader to say," Timber Wolf replied not wanting to overstep himself.</p><p>"Ah, come on. Don't bullshit me," Mon said as they entered the elevator.</p><p>"A fifth-dimensional being put us all on trial," Timber Wolf replied.</p><p>"No shit," Mon nodded.</p><p>Mon and Timber Wolf entered the bridge as Kara argued with Brainiac 5. "We require a parking orbital pass," he said to her.</p><p>"I am the Supreme Leader of the Galactic Federation. I don't require shit," Kara said obnoxiously.</p><p>"Prince Mon on the bridge," Timber Wolf reported.</p><p>Kara didn't even bother to turn her chair to him. "Read these tablets about the little adventure we had. Then, we'll talk," Kara said dismissively.</p><p>"A prince doesn't read, he leads," Mon replied back.</p><p>There was an awkward silence between them. "Welcome...aboard," Kara said painfully. "If you won't read, you can at least watch the videos."</p><p>"I suppose," Mon said slightly interested in a fifth-dimensional being that was beyond space and time.</p><p>"This way, Sir," Timber Wolf showed him a computer console.</p><p>"When he's done, send him to my ready room," Kara ordered and left the bridge.</p><p>Mon watched the video highlights of the encounter for a few minutes. "The fuck?" he wondered.</p><hr/><p>Mon then barged into Kara's ready room. "It would appear it won't be so easy to defeat this Mr. Mxy," Mon mocked.</p><p>"We're alive because we're on probation, a very serious kind. You should be praising me for my tact diplomacy," Kara said arrogantly.</p><p>"Someday, I will," Mon lied.</p><p>"The ship has undergone a lot of stress. We fired all of our weapons and went to ludicrous speed and then stopped abruptly. We're lucky the ship didn't get torn apart. I need to order the men to do maintenance around the ship," Kara said.</p><p>"I would be happy to order Barney to do just that, assuming he isn't already doing it," Mon said dismissively.</p><p>"Well, get to it then," Kara ordered.</p><p>"May I ask a personal question?" Mon asked.</p><p>"Go ahead," Kara allowed.</p><p>"Why you being so bitchy...I mean, more than usual?" Mon asked boldly.</p><p>Kara glared at him. "On Altair III, you refused to instantly transport me down to the surface. I had to take a damn shuttlecraft."</p><p>"It seemed unwise to expose yourself to a potentially harmful environment," Mon recalled.</p><p>"I see. The rank of Supreme Leader means nothing to you," Kara said pissed-off.</p><p>"It means shit to me if Kara Zor-El is in danger," Mon said to her.</p><p>"The Supreme Leader and I are one and the same. I didn't get to this point in my life only to be second-guessed," Kara said. "Perhaps, you were too presumptuous."</p><p>"You know what? You're right. Go ahead and get yourself killed. The fuck if I care," Mon gave up.</p><p>"One last thing," Kara said. "I need you to make me look good in front of the children, the Vindicators, the crew, the poor bastards we end up negotiating with on this tour in that order. It may be required of you to be scorned, humiliated, and belittled by me to achieve that end."</p><p>"Yeah, fuck that," Mon rejected.</p><p>"Mon, while we are in our quarters alone and naked you are the man of the house. But in these halls, on this bridge, I must project power as the Supreme Leader of the Galactic Federation," Kara insisted.</p><p>"Perform your duties admirably in the house, and I'll consider it," Mon allowed.</p><p>Kara eyed Mon hungrily. "Computer: lock the door." She then began to zip down his uniform. "After this, I better have your full cooperation."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The USS Alex has the appearance and abilities as the Scimitar from Star Trek Nemesis as well as a Death Star beam fueled by Kara's power. Mr. Mxy is established here as a race of similar beings, not just one. Mon's obsession with batteries was established in Adventures with his ultimate goal of stealing the Green Lantern Corp battery. It just so happens it fits very nicely with the plot of this STNG episode.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Farpoint Station Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and her team unravel the mystery behind Farpoint Station.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mara eyed Bouncing Boy with curiosity as he sat on a medical table. "Naturally, I've heard of your case. Your suit is...," she began.</p><p>"A remarkable piece of bioelectrical engineering by which I am able to become spherical with my body. Forgive me if I have said and listened to this a thousand times before," Bouncing Boy said impatiently.</p><p>"You've been fat all your life?" Mara asked concernedly.</p><p>"I was born this way," Bouncing Boy confirmed.</p><p>"And you've felt ridiculed and scorned all your life because of it?" Mara asked.</p><p>"I know my value as a person. I can be helpful in many different ways," Bouncing Boy said defensively.</p><p>"As I see it, you have two choices. You can get on diet pills or exploratory surgery to remove all that fat," Mara suggested.</p><p>"No, thank you, doctor," Bouncing Boy denied.</p><p>"Gluttony is a sin," Mara pointed out.</p><p>"See you," Bouncing Boy said dismissively as he went to the door, got caught in the door frame, and then squeezed himself through.</p><hr/><p>Mon came to the bridge and found Timber Wolf standing behind his helmsmen. "Where can I find Barney?" Mon asked.</p><p>"He's on special assignment, Sir. He's using our shuttlecraft to transfer our special guest to the <em>USS Hood,</em>" Timber Wolf replied.</p><p>"What special guest? Oh, I see," Mon said as he sensed the unusual power-level on the ship.</p><p>"He's a rather remarkable man," Timber Wolf remarked.</p><p>"That, he is," Mon agreed.</p><hr/><p>Brainiac 5 escorted a very old, very frail J'onn J'onzz down the hall of the ship towards the shuttle bay. "Do you have some reason you want my atoms scattered all over space?" J'onn asked completely paranoid.</p><p>"At your age, you shouldn't have to deal with the inconvenience of life," Brainiac 5 offered.</p><p>"Hold it right there, Barney. What about my age?" J'onn said defensively.</p><p>"Does your impending death of old age trouble you?" Brainiac 5 asked insensitively.</p><p>"I haven't died, yet, asshole. How old do you think I am anyway?" J'onn challenged.</p><p>"One thousand three hundred seven years according to my records," Brainiac 5 recalled.</p><p>"How do you remember that so exactly?" J'onn asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I remember every fact I am exposed to," Brainiac 5 reminded him.</p><p>"You sound like a robot, a Brainiac," J'onn gave Brainiac 5 a hard look.</p><p>"Cybernetic Organism," Brainiac 5 corrected. "I am Brainiac Five-point-O."</p><p>"Almost as bad," J'onn muttered as they continued to walk.</p><p>"I was of the opinion that Green Martians were a proud and honorable race but you, Sir, give me the opposite impression," Brainiac 5 said honestly.</p><p>"Fuck you, Barney," J'onn smiled and then coughed a little. "Well, this is a new ship, but she's got the right name. You remember that you hear," J'onn said and then began to tear up as he recalled the real Alex.</p><p>"I will," Brainiac 5 assured him.</p><p>"You treat her like a lady. Make sure she's well lubricated and give her a good spanking every so often," J'onn advised.</p><p>"I shall endeavor to do so," Brainiac 5 promised.</p><hr/><p>Kara entered the bridge and found Mon standing there. "Did you give the <em>Hood</em> my message?" she asked.</p><p>"Your exact wording: 'Get the fuck out of my sector'," Mon recited.</p><p>"Nice. What was their reply?" Kara asked amused.</p><p>"You're wasting your time," Mr. Mxyzptlk said to them from the viewing screen. "Or did you think I was gone?"</p><p>Timber Wolf immediately went for his pistol to fire at him. "Tim, do you intend to blast a hole through my viewer?" Kara asked him. "I can survive in space. You can't."</p><p>Kara then turned to Mr. Mxyzptlk. "I'm the Supreme Leader of the Galactic Alliance and I shall proceed to run my empire in my own way."</p><p>"You have twenty-four hours. Any further delay and you risk summary judgment against you, Supreme Leader," Mr. Mxyzptlk said condescendingly.</p><p>"I'll get back to you five minutes prior," Kara mocked.</p><p>Mr. Mxyzptlk then disappeared from the viewing screen. "Tim, what the fuck?" Kara asked him.</p><p>"Sorry, Ma'am," Timber Wolf said apologetically.</p><p>"He reacted fast," Mon defended him.</p><p>"But futilely," Kara shot back.</p><p>"I will learn to do better," Timber Wolf said looking like a depressed beaten down dog.</p><p>"Of course you will, Tim. You're a good boy," Kara said to him and then rubbed his wolf ears. "Who's a good boy?"</p><p>"I am," Timber Wolf smiled.</p><p>"Yes, you are," Kara said condescendingly and withdrew her hand.</p><p>"So, what are you going to do now?" Mon asked.</p><p>"We're going to continue with the mission as if he never existed," Kara replied.</p><hr/><p>Kara and Mon had a relatively calm conversation in the ready room. "This planet is a shithole. All it has is geothermal energy. I am certain that without its battery, it will quickly fall apart," Mon said.</p><p>"Maybe they're trading their energy reserves for materials to construct their base to Galactic Federation standards," Kara mused.</p><p>"Many of the materials used in the construction of the base are not found on this world," Mon confirmed.</p><p>"Still, it tickles me a little how far they have gone out of their way to please me. They don't seem threatening...to me. If only every life form had the same desire to please me. Ready to take me down? I want to meet this Groppler Zorn," Kara said.</p><p>"I feel there's more to it than this," Mon said suspiciously.</p><p>"Then, we'll beat it out of him," Kara assured him as they left the room. "Holy shit," Kara said startled as Nura was right outside the door.</p><p>"Prince Mon-El, do you remember what I taught you on Imzadi?" she asked.</p><p>"I do remember...the pleasure," Mon smiled.</p><p>Kara eyed the two wondering what they had done together. "Right, let's go," she ordered them both to the turbolift.</p><p>"Nura shared with me her abilities," Mon said vaguely.</p><p>"Good, we should all be acquainted with what we can do," Kara said concealing her jealousy.</p><hr/><p>Mon instantly transported himself, Kara, and Nura down to the surface. "This place really is a shithole," Kara said unimpressed as she looked around the dirt roads and shack housing. The three of them went to Groppler's office for formal talks.</p><p>"I need more information if I am to annex your colony into the Galactic Federation. As Supreme Leader, I can decide unilaterally," Kara informed Groppler.</p><p>"No objections to that, but I'm puzzled you bringing a Naltorian to this meeting," he said suspiciously.</p><p>"She's here to predict the future in case you try to pull a fast one on us," Kara said bluntly.</p><p>"I have nothing but good intentions, of course," Groppler backtracked.</p><p>"I must give you credit for being able to construct the station. It reminds me of the Atlantis Hotel in the Bahamas with impoverished people living in poorly constructed shacks a few blocks away from it," Kara recalled. "Maybe, you can help us build other bases just like it on other worlds."</p><p>"We're not interested in that," Groppler said awkwardly.</p><p>"This isn't charity. It would be a trade. You build cities for us and we give you materials," Mon said to him.</p><p>"Bandi are not accustomed to leaving their homeworld," Groppler excused. "If the Galactic Federation cannot accept that small weakness, then I'm afraid we will be forced to form an alliance, unhappily, with someone like the Titans."</p><p>Kara's eye twitched at that. "I destroyed their moon. The Titans are no more."</p><p>"That was merely a moon named after their home planet. Their empire is quite expansive," Groppler informed her.</p><p>"I don't think you understand the power dynamic at play here. I am the most powerful being...," Kara told him off.</p><p>"The city is fucked!" Nura blurted out.</p><p>They all stared at her. "I foresee the entire station is gone, a crater in the ground," she clarified.</p><p>"Anything else?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No," Nura shook her head.</p><p>"Do you know anything about this?" Kara asked Groppler.</p><p>"No, I don't find anything about this productive," Groppler said irritably.</p><p>"Well, shit, man. We have a Naltorian predicting your own local apocalypse. No other thought on that?" Kara asked.</p><p>"What do you expect of us?" Groppler asked incredulously. "We offer a base to suit your needs, luxurious even to human standards."</p><p>"Low bar there," Kara said dismissively. "Look, I'm not the type of girl that accepts Trojan horses. You have a good thing going here but if there is deception, I will find it out. It would be wise of you to come clean, Groppler."</p><p>"I have nothing to hide," he lied.</p><p>"We adjourn for now," Kara allowed giving Groppler an icy stare. "While we all reconsider our position."</p><p>"Supreme Leader, the Titans would be very interested in a base like this," Groppler bluffed.</p><p>Kara froze as she was about to go out the door. "Choose your next words carefully, Groppler, the next time we meet. They may be your last."</p><hr/><p>Mon strolled around the ship looking for Brainiac 5. "Could you help me find Barney? He's a machine, so I can't sense his energy?" he asked Triplicate girl.</p><p>She smiled at him amused and then pointed to a control panel on the wall that knew the positions of everyone on board. "This will tell you where everyone on the ship is at. Of course, I know how to disable it. You could stay with me for as long as you like without Kara knowing," she tempted.</p><p>Mon stared in amazement as he saw Triplicate girl divide into three identical versions of herself. "I couldn't possibly...," Mon said to them.</p><p>"No harm in watching us have fun with each other, is there?" Triplicate girl asked him.</p><p>"I suppose not," Mon considered. "Maybe later."</p><p>Mon then eyed where Brainiac 5 was and then walked off before he got himself into serious trouble with Kara. Finding the holodeck, Mon went inside finding himself in a forest. He casually walked around and eventually found Brainiac 5 leaning against a tree.</p><p>"Impressive as always, Mon-El. You can find me even without being able to sense my energy," he said.</p><p>"There's some weird-ass shit happening on the surface down below. Kara wants you to figure it out," Mon said.</p><p>"Assuming, I haven't already," Brainiac 5 smirked.</p><p>"You see this ship as a zoo to manipulate and play with us all," Mon sensed.</p><p>"Not just this ship, this entire galaxy. But in this case, I am as much in the dark as you are," Brainiac 5 admitted.</p><p>"That troubles me. Do you consider yourself superior to us living beings?" Mon asked offended.</p><p>"Yes, in every intellectual way. I acknowledge I lack the ability to instantly transport myself to anywhere in the galaxy or power that rivals a star," Brainiac 5 said.</p><p>"In that case, I say we go down together and figure it out, see if anyone needs to get their asses kicked," Mon said.</p><p>"Intriguing," Brainiac 5 allowed.</p><p>"Why did you choose this hologram. It's boring as fuck," Mon pointed out as they walked around.</p><p>"Actually, its an Earth forest of differing time periods. I am experimenting with cross-breeding of various plants in simulations," Brainiac 5 said.</p><p>"Well, okay then," Mon said instantly bored.</p><p>"Father!" Kon shouted as he sliced a bunch of trees to pieces with his sword. "Isn't this amazing?" he said. "There are thousands of other holograms, all with things for me to slice-and-dice."</p><p>"It's nothing compared to the real thing," Mon said dismissively.</p><p>Kon then dived into the water and started swimming in it. "Alright, where's the exit?" Mon asked.</p><p>"Here," Brainiac 5 said touching the wall. "My eyes can see in different light spectrums such as infrared or ultra-violet."</p><p>"Good to know. Kon, let's go," Mon ordered.</p><p>The three exited the holodeck and ran into Kara. A soaking wet Kon smiled mischievously as he dripped water all over the floor. Kara narrowed her eyes at Kon with annoyance. "Mop that up," she ordered.</p><hr/><p>Mara was busy at work on medical files as Kon obnoxiously narrated his experience on the holodeck. "It has a gym where I can lift heavy things and hundreds of civilizations I can slaughter with my sword," Kon said excitedly.</p><p>"Good," Mara said not paying attention.</p><p>"I want you to join me on a glorious crusade," Kon enticed.</p><p>"I don't kill in real life or in the virtual," Mara said to him.</p><p>"Why not?" Kon asked confused.</p><p>"Just because it's virtual doesn't make it okay. In Kantian ethics, the intent to kill is itself immoral," Mara said simply.</p><p>"How about I virtually slice off limbs and you reattach them?" Kon suggested.</p><p>"I'm way too busy to play," Mara shot him down.</p><p>"How come we can't be on the bridge?" Kon asked changing the subject.</p><p>"It's mother's orders," Mara said simply.</p><p>"Are you afraid of mother, too?" Kon scoffed.</p><p>"Yes, and so should you," Mara said obviously.</p><p>"She's a pain in the ass. She made me mop up the floor," Kon snickered.</p><p>"A job you can be useful in," Mara rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Just a view of the bridge. We can stay in the turbolift," Kon suggested mischievously.</p><p>"Alright," Mara agreed.</p><hr/><p>At Farpoint station, Mon, Brainiac 5, Nura, Timber Wolf, and Bouncing Boy walked around looking for clues. Predictably, Bouncing Boy hit everything around him. "I suggest we search the underbelly of the station," Timber Wolf suggested.</p><p>"Our sensors did indicate there were passages under here," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.</p><p>"Let's move," Mon agreed.</p><p>Inside the tunnels, Mon tensed up as he went Super Insane creating a bright golden glow around him that lit up the tunnels. "We're directly below the station," Brainiac 5 sensed using a GPS in his head.</p><p>"I smell something I have never smelled before," Timber sniffed. "It's large," he said confused.</p><p>Brainiac 5 scanned the material that made up the walls. "These tunnel walls are constructed with a material I am not familiar with. I have been examining them with microscopic, thermal, and electromagnetic vision."</p><p>"What about you, Nura?" Mon asked.</p><p>Nura closed her eyes and then opened them. "Still fucked," she reported.</p><p>"I'm curious. How do you maintain your sanity witnessing the deaths of countless people in the most brutal of ways?" Brainiac 5 asked her.</p><p>"It's actually super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Nura downplayed.</p><p>"Good, because there is no room for weak sauce on this mission," Mon said to everyone.</p><p>"Hmm...sauce," Bouncing Boy licked his lips as he took the rear of the group.</p><hr/><p>On the bridge, Kara noticed the turbolift open revealing Mara and Kon. "What the hell?" she wondered. "Children are not allowed on the bridge," she scolded them.</p><p>"Permission to report to the Supreme Leader," Mara said respectfully.</p><p>"Granted but inside the turbolift," Kara allowed.</p><p>"Lightning Lad is clear for duty, Bouncing Boy is refusing treatment, and J'onn J'onzz is still very old," Mara reported.</p><p>"You could have sent that report over to me over the net," Kara said annoyed. She then sighed as she realized she was being a bitch. "Okay, you two can look around this one time," she allowed</p><p>"But don't touch anything," she warned Kon as he looked around. Everyone on the bridge stood to attention. Although teenagers, Kon and Mara were practically royalty.</p><p>"Try it out," Kara offered her captain's chair to Kon.</p><p>Kon cautiously sat in the comfortable chair with Kara eying him like a hawk. "The right side panel is for log entries, the library, view screen control, and intercom. On the left is the backup conn an ops panel plus armaments and shield control," Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Perimeter alert," the computer alarm went off.</p><p>"Okay, out of the chair and get off my bridge. Mommy has actual work to do," Kara ordered them away. "Mon, get your people back up here," she ordered.</p><p>"On screen," Kara ordered the viewscreen showing a large saucer.</p><p>Lightning Lad entered the bridge and took helm control. "The ship is not one of ours. Identity unknown," he reported.</p><p>"Hail it," Kara ordered.</p><p>"No response," Lightning Lad replied.</p><p>"Raise all shields, weapons at the ready," Kara ordered.</p><p>"They're up," Lightning Lad reported.</p><p>"Let them make the first move," Kara said itching for a fight.</p><hr/><p>The large saucer ship came to a stop in front of the <em>Alex</em> and sat there. "Get me Groppler Zorn," Kara ordered.</p><p>"How can I help you, Supreme Leader?" he groveled.</p><p>"A UFO has entered into orbit with us. Do you know who it is?" Kara asked.</p><p>"There are no ships scheduled...," Groppler said confused.</p><p>"Yes or no question," Kara said annoyed. "Could that be a Titan ship?" she asked Lightning Lad.</p><p>"It doesn't match any Titan ship known to us in the database," Lightning Lad reported. "It measures ten times our volume</p><p>The saucer ship cast a purple light on the <em>Alex</em>. "Sensor readings indicated we just got scanned," Lightning Lad said.</p><p>"They could at least take us out for dinner first," Kara said annoyed.</p><hr/><p>Kara ventured into the clinic and found Mara working. "Can I help you, mother?" Mara asked noticing her come in.</p><p>"I...didn't want to think of me as harsh. Cold-blooded, as it were," Kara said awkwardly.</p><p>"But you are, mother. Just not to us," Mara assured her.</p><p>"I didn't welcome you or Kon when you two came on board," Kara admitted. "I...yelled at you two. But your assignment here, with me, I would consider and approve a transfer for the two of you."</p><p>"You consider me unqualified?" Mara asked.</p><p>"You're a teenager, Mara. But no, that isn't the reason," Kara said.</p><p>"Then, it must be personal," Mara assumed.</p><p>"I'm trying to consider your feelings, Mara. Here, on this ship, I am not just your mother. I am your boss. I may have to send you on crazy medical emergencies where you could be exposed to all sorts of dangers. There are horrors in this universe you have no idea about," Kara said.</p><p>"If I had any objections to this assignment, I wouldn't have requested it," Mara said obviously.</p><p>"You requested it?" Kara wondered.</p><p>"Kon and I wanted to be with you and father. We are a family," Mara said. "But my feelings for you will not interfere with how I conduct myself on this mission."</p><p>"Well, welcome aboard. Keep on eye on your brother," Kara said finally and then left.</p><hr/><p>Down in the tunnels, Brainiac 5 noticed a communications issue. "Our communicators are offline," he reported.</p><p>"Let's head to the surface and see if we can get communicators back online," Mon said.</p><p>As they did, the saucer ship began to fire on the Bandi city causing some of the weak-ass structures to blast apart. "Let's see what's happening," Mon said excitedly.</p><p>The group came to the surface and saw the city getting blasted apart from orbit. Groppler hailed the <em>Alex</em> hoping for a rescue. "<em>USS Alex</em>, please help us. What shall we do?" Groppler pleaded.</p><p>"Well, that depends. You ready to sign the treaty with us?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes, anything!" Groppler pleaded.</p><p>Kara turned to her bridge crew. "Move the ship to the other side of the planet. I'll deal with this myself."</p><p>Mr. Mxyzptlk then appeared on the bridge as a Renaissance judge. "So typical, primitive lifeforms not following their own rules.</p><p>"I only follow my own rules. I'm willing to bet you're the one contained by rules. I know there are beings even more powerful than yourself," Kara said smugly.</p><p>"If you were truly civilized, you would be doing something about the poor people in Bandi city," Mr. Mxyzptlk mocked.</p><p>"Medical teams, get down to the surface...and...help... those people," Kara struggled to say.</p><p>"On it," Mara radioed back.</p><p>"You see, all taken care of," Kara said smugly.</p><p>"They're firing down on the planet again, FYI," Lightning Lad interrupted.</p><p>"I don't give a shit. What do you want?" she asked Mr. Mxyzptlk. "You're wasting my time. Either leave or finish us."</p><p>"Temper, temper, Supreme Leader. Perhaps, I will leave if Mon-El gives me some amusement," Mr. Mxyzptlk smirked.</p><p>"Have at him," Kara said dismissively. "Humanity is no longer a savage race. I finally put a stop to that nonsense with overwhelming force and mutually assured destruction."</p><p>"You have yet to prove that," Mr. Mxyzptlk doubted and then disappeared.</p><p>"Finally," Kara said exasperated. "I'm going to go for an enthusiastic walk outside," Kara informed the bridge crew and left for the turbolift.</p><p>Kara exited the ship through the airlock on the top and flew towards the saucer. As it continued to rain down fire on the planet, Kara struck it with her own heat vision. The beam sliced through the middle section destroying its weapon system and out the other side. The ship backed away from her explosions erupted on its outer hull.</p><hr/><p>Mon and Brainiac 5 came upon Groppler sniveling under his table in his office. "Please, get it to go away!" he shouted.</p><p>"Who away?" Mon asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Groppler replied.</p><p>"He's lying," Brainiac 5 sensed.</p><p>"I've done nothing wrong," Groppler said pathetically.</p><p>"If there's nothing we can learn from you, I'll be leaving," Mon said callously.</p><p>"Please, don't leave. I'll try to explain," he said and then started screaming as he disappeared in purple light.</p><p>"Well, that was weird," Mon remarked.</p><hr/><p>Kara eyed the Farpoint station and used her X-ray vision to find the true problem. There was a large saucer underneath the station itself. "The fuck?" she wondered.</p><p>Kara quickly connected the dots that the saucer ship firing on the planet was of the same race as the saucer ship on the planet. Meanwhile, Mon gathered the away team and then instantly transported them to the damaged saucer ship. It had the exact same interior as the tunnel system below Farpoint station.</p><p>"Most interesting, it's the same construction as the tunnel system on the planet but no sound of power or equipment," Brainiac 5 said.</p><p>"How does a ship like this run?" Timber Wolf wondered.</p><p>Nura suddenly had a convenient flash-forward. "Groopler is here. We find him," she said.</p><p>"This ship was firing upon the Bandi city, not the starbase," Brainiac 5 remarked.</p><hr/><p>Kara came back to the bridge and then waited patiently for Mon and his team to snoop around the ship. "This is turning out to be a long tunnel," Mon complained. "No one to kill in here."</p><p>Mon then turned to Bouncing Boy. "Make like a ball and roll around."</p><p>"Yes, Sir," he said enthusiastically. He puffed himself out and rolled around the tunnels in search of anything interesting.</p><p>"You have super-speed. Why not do it yourself?" Nura asked Mon.</p><p>"Leadership is delegating," Mon reminded her.</p><p>"Found something whack!" Bouncing Boy called out.</p><p>The away team then encountered Groppler being tortured in a purple energy field. "Please, no more!" he screamed.</p><p>"I got to get me one of these," Mon remarked referring to the torture ray.</p><p>"I don't know what you want!" Groppler cried out.</p><p>"I find that very unlikely," Brainiac 5 said to the group.</p><p>"Well, as amusing as this is, we have better things to do," Mon said and then fired an energy beam from his palm at the ceiling releasing Groppler.</p><hr/><p>Kara noticed the damaged saucer ship becoming active again. "Your time is nearly up," Mr. Mxyzptlk reminded her as he suddenly appeared on the bridge.</p><p>"I always was one to procrastinate," Kara said not taking him seriously.</p><p>Mr. Mxyzptlk then sat in the captain's chair attempting to provoke her. "You want me to beg? Not my style," she denied him.</p><p>"Do anything I say and I'll bring back your away team," Mr. Mxyzptlk offered.</p><p>"No, fuck you," Kara spat.</p><p>Mon and crew with Groppler instantly appeared on the bridge. "Save yourself, it may attack you now," Mr. Mxyzptlk baited.</p><p>"The ship is apparently a living organism," Brainiac 5 reported.</p><p>"He lies. Destroy it while you can," Mr. Mxyzptlk pressed.</p><p>"That thing was killing my people," Groppler agreed.</p><p>"Why?" Kara asked curiously.</p><p>"It's an unknown. Isn't that reason enough," Mr. Mxyzptlk got in her face.</p><p>"You can go fuck yourself," Kara told him off.</p><p>"Wasted effort," Mr. Mxyzptlk smirked.</p><p>"Groppler, I have X-ray vision and it is a bitch. You have an identical saucer ship underneath your station. I figure that ship is responsible for the base, not your people," Kara accused.</p><p>"We've done nothing wrong," Groppler protested. "It was injured. We helped it."</p><p>The saucer ship then became translucent and extended tentacles resembling a giant jellyfish in space. "You captured one of them and made it create the station to gain entry into the Galactic Federation," Kara accused.</p><p>"My vision saw a massive crater where Farpoint used to be. The creature underneath must have escaped," Nura added.</p><p>"You must warn my people," Groppler pleaded.</p><p>"So, it was attacking the Bandi for holding its mate prisoner," Kara assumed. "Send an energy beam down to the station. Let's see what happens."</p><p>The ship fired a beam down on the station. The station disappeared and then another saucer ship emerged from the ground. Kara eyed Groppler with annoyance. "We meant no harm to the creature. It was starving for energy," Groppler said defensively.</p><p>"It fed off your geothermal energy. So, your people have no architectural or technological talents we could have used, after all. You're just a bunch of poor, ignorant, savages. This has been a huge waste of time," Kara said pissed-off.</p><p>The second saucer extended its tentacles and appeared to "mate" with the other ship in space. "This has got to be the worst porn I have ever seen," Mon commented.</p><p>"It's wonderful," Nura said starry-eyed.</p><p>"Something tells me these 'things' aren't going to be giving us any gratitude," Kara said irritably. She then turned to Mr. Mxyzptlk. "Was that the test? If so, I'm not impressed."</p><p>"Temper, temper, Supreme Leader," he mocked her.</p><p>"Get the fuck off my ship," Kara demanded.</p><p>"I do only because it suits me," he replied.</p><p>"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted.</p><p>"But I won't promise to never appear again," he threatened.</p><p>"Fingers crossed," Kara mocked.</p><p>Mr. Mxyzptlk then disappeared. Kara advanced on Groppler. "You enslaved another creature to do your bidding, you kept your people in the dark ages relying on this creature for your every need, you thought to form an alliance with the Titans, and you lied to me," she said angrily.</p><p>"Just spare my people, please," he begged.</p><p>"I will show them truth, justice, and the American way," Kara assured him and then incinerated him with heat vision. Kara sighed at the challenge ahead of them. "Send a ship to this system to teach these people the value of freedom and start making geothermal plants," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.</p><p>"If you consider it a useful endeavor," Brainiac 5 said skeptically.</p><p>"On this tour, the Supreme Leader will be...generous," Kara told him as she sat down in her captain's chair with Mon on her right and Nura at her left.</p><p>"I hope the next mission is more interesting," Mon said bored.</p><p>"It will," Nura smiled.</p><p>Kara gave her a spooked look. "Well, okay then."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>